Fallin' For You
by TeagieDog
Summary: Dramione story inspired by Colie Caillat's "Fallin' For You" Draco and Hermione have both returned to retake their 7th year of Schooling. And more sparks fly than the usual spells...


Draco never really knew Hermione. He just automatically hated her because she was friends with Potter. But, the year he returned to Hogwarts to finish his 7th year, he got to know her better. And it made him wish he'd done it sooner.

Draco Malfoy boarded the train, dragging his feet. He didn't particularly _want_ to return to Hogwarts, but he had to, so he could finish his education and get a good job. Not paying attention as to what he was doing, he slid open a compartment door and sat down near the window. It was a moment before he heard a slight 'ahem' and he turned away from his absentminded staring to see Hermione Granger staring at him awkwardly. She, of course, was already wearing her uniform, the gold of the Gryffindor insignia sewn on her robes catching in the sunlight. He tried to muster up a scowl, but realized he didn't have the energy to be cruel to her. He simply murmured "Granger," and gave her a curt nod. She blinked, obviously taken aback by the lack of insults. She cleared her throat, shifted her position on the seat and proceeded to retrieve a book from the bag beside her, burying her nose in it.

After the train trip Draco didn't see Hermione hardly at all, except for a few times passing in the corridors, until about Halloween, when Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, announced they would be having a Halloween ball for all 6th and 7th years. It would be a masquerade. Draco, of course, was practically bombarded by young girls from his house, and others, asking him to go with them. Not really interested in any of them, though many were very pretty, he pointed at a slim, green eyed blonde as an answer. The following Hogsmeade trip, Draco and the young girl, who had given him the name Penelope, went shopping for outfits for the ball. Draco shelled out several galleons for a dress he, personally, found overwhelming. It was sparkly and covered in gems, pearls, and other baubles, but Penelope had _insisted_. The mask she picked was equally overwhelming, with glitter, and a large plume on the side. Draco picked a much simpler outfit, a dark black suit, Slytherin green tie, and a silver mask.

Draco and Penelope walked arm in arm into the Great Hall the night of the ball. Draco glanced around, spotting a not-so-bushy-haired brunette on the arm of one Seamus Finnegan, an odd choice for her. Draco took in her outfit. A simple, pale-blue dress, ending at her knees, an eggshell white shawl, and black pumps. Her hair was in a simple updo, a few strands falling in her face. He hated to admit it, but Draco honestly thought she looked very pretty. He was torn away from his staring by Penelope demanding he dance with her. Sighing, he obliged, twirling her for several minutes. After a while, Professor McGonagall, called for a change of partners. Meaning, to dance with someone else. Draco thankfully let Penelope go and grabbed another girl, not realizing until late that it was Hermione.

"G-granger!" He stammered, blushing as he realized he had his arms around her waist. He let go of her, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Oh, Draco," She said, using his first name, "Just dance with me." She took his hand, placing the other back on her waist as they started to do the usual waltz that played at every dance the school ever had.

They glided in silence, until Draco managed to speak.

"So, um, Hermione," Draco coughed awkwardly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why'd you come to the dance with Finnegan? I would've assumed it would have been Weasley you came with…" He questioned. Hermione sighed, looking away.

"Oh, he and Lavender Brown got back together… Again…" Draco's brow furrowed, and then he saw what she had looked away at. Ron wasn't even dancing. He was standing in a corner; snogging Lavender Brown like there was no tomorrow.

"That git!" Draco found himself exclaiming. "Going back to that little tramp."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Oh, Draco… It's fine… I didn't care for him that much anyways." But he could tell she was lying. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she said it. It hurt Draco to see her like that, so he quickly twirled her so that Weasley and Lavender were out of sight.

Soon, the waltz was over and they parted ways.

It was almost 3 months after the Halloween ball, but Draco still found himself thinking about that night. About him and Hermione. Dancing. Gliding around and around the floor. He lay on his bed, staring up at the dark green canopy. He took a deep breath and sat up. He ran a hand up through his bangs as he let it out.

Standing and pulling on a jacket he left the Slytherin Dungeon and went for a stroll around the black lake. He turned up his collar to the brisk wind, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. The chill helped keep his mind from wandering to other things. But, then he spotted her, wind blowing her dark hair around her face as she stared out across the surface of the lake.

He sped up some, and sat next to her. Not saying anything, he stared across the lake as well. After a moment of silence she sighed.

"Hello, Draco… Long time no see." She greeted politely.

"Hermione…" He said. "Hermione, I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes? And what is that?" She asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I…" He stopped, feeling his cheeks beginning to flush. "I… Nevermind." He said, standing up and starting to walk away.

Hermione grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Draco." She said somewhat sternly. He turned to look at her, standing beside him.

She crashed her lips against his, making fireworks explode in his mouth. His free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. He slid his tongue in her mouth, eliciting a small moan from her. She let go of his arm, wrapping them around his neck. He pulled her even closer, lifting her petite form off of the ground a few inches.

A moment later they broke for air, gasping. They stared into each other's eyes before Draco spoke.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

Here. Have some Dramione. 3 And for those of you waiting for an update of PMW (which I doubt. I bet everyone has given up on me/that series) I' going to _attempt_ (no promises...) to write another chapter this weekend.


End file.
